Dancing In The Moonlight
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lily gives James some news they weren't expecting- that they are expecting...


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Social Media- Task 5 - Facebook: Write about making an announcement

Title: **Dancing In The Moonlight**

Word Count: 698

* * *

"Let's go outside," Lily said, smiling.

"It's too dark outside for that," James insisted.

"Oh come on," she said, her emerald eyes glinting. Lily knew he wouldn't deny her.

The two went outside into their yard, the full moon lighting up the dew-covered grass. They stood kissing for a while, and then Lily said: "Dance with me," whispering it into James's ear. She felt her toes on the grass as they danced under the moonlight. James was softly humming as he twirled her around, making her laugh. She became dizzy from spinning around and almost fell, but James caught her, as she knew he always would. The outside air was invigorating.

"Are you okay?" James asked as she sat down on the grass.

"Just a little lightheaded," she said, smiling.

James sat down next to her, kissing her forehead. "Shall we go inside?" he asked his wife.

"In a minute, I need to tell you something. . . "She started, Lily was nervous. They hadn't talked about this, and with them being in the middle of the war, this news would probably not be received as well as she hoped. She shivered, and James placed a cloak around her shoulders.

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

"Well, you know how I've been sick in the mornings, I went to the Medi Which, and she told me I'm pregnant." James's face went white, they weren't ready for a child. It was in the middle of a war, the two were in hiding, what kind of life would they be able to give a child?

"Say something," she pleaded. It was clear James in shock.

The two of them went inside, the joyful mood outside forgotten in an instant. Lily knew James wasn't the most mature man, but she believed he could step up and be a father.

"What do you want to do?" James asked her.

"What do you mean? We keep the baby, of course." Lily responded in irritation.

"Lily now isn't the time, we aren't ready for this, I understand this is contrary to popular opinion," he insisted.

It took some time before James got used to the idea, he was scared and reluctant to become a father, but fate had planned this for them.

Lily was out with Snape, shopping for baby clothes and chatting on about things.

"Lily, remember never to love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary," he told his friend. He was worried that Lily had settled down too quickly, and as much as Snape hated Potter, he would never be able to cut her out of his life entirely.

Lily arrived home to find James behind the pots, he was cooking for her. It seemed like he was making peace with what was to come, and the two of them even spent the afternoon painting the nursery. "I know money doesn't buy happiness," James said as she entered, "but you make me feel like a millionaire."

When Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Potter's cottage, they knew it couldn't be good news. Lily's mouth fell open when Dumbledore told them there was a prophecy that could be about their unborn child, and James was convinced he could go off and join the Order of The Phoenix and save them both. He wanted to help take Voldemort down to keep his family safe. His darling wife, who is carrying his unborn child.

"Bless you, child, you and the baby you are carrying," Dumbledore said to Lily.

"Don't go, stay with us," Lily pleaded with James, but this time she wasn't able to change his mind.

"It can't compare to the love that you could give to me," she tried one last time, but he kissed her head, and promised he would be back soon. Her red lipstick stained his cheek as she gave him a goodbye kiss, something inside her feeling a strange sense of foreboding.

"I'm doing this for you, and the baby, I want to make sure I do everything in my power to keep you both safe," James said.

"Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version of reality," Dumbledore said, leaving with James.


End file.
